


completely human

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Ten II take a holiday to get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	completely human

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Crack the Shutters" by Snow Patrol.

Sunlight flooded the room, turning the diffused deep red that shone through the Doctor's closed eyelids to a bright orange. The sudden light change pulled the Doctor from his sleep and he frowned slightly, slowly opening his eyes, waiting for them to acclimate to the bright morning light.

Finally, he focused on a figure standing in front of the window, and smiled, not speaking, not even moving as he drank in the sight of his lover standing in front of the window. The sunlight illuminated her figure, surrounding the curves of her body as she idly raised her arms to pile her hair on top of her head.

After a moment she turned and, seeing the Doctor was awake, smiled and let her hair fall over her shoulders in messy golden waves.

"Morning," she murmured. He grinned in response and Rose started towards the bed, grinning slyly as she slowly untied the sash on her robe, gradually revealing herself to him, her skin glowing with the tan of two weeks holiday in Greece. She tossed her robe over the nearby chair and crawled back into bed, sliding her hand lightly across the Doctor's lower stomach as she kissed him. She felt his muscles contract and grinned, moving her hand up to his chest.

"So," she said, "how did you sleep?"

"Perfectly. All the better when I get to see you first thing in the morning."

Rose smiled at the Doctor and he grinned back, his fingers tangled in her hair as he idly massaged her scalp.

"All right, we've been on holiday for two weeks," the Doctor said. "What do we think, another week before we go home?"

Rose nodded, smiling as she sat up. "Works for me."

She threw the covers back and placed a hand on the other side of him, moving up to kiss him before straddling him. He laughed as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I've had more sex in these past two weeks than I have in my entire 900 years of living."

Rose leaned down, grinning at him. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." He kissed her fiercely and Rose shifted, guiding him inside of her.

*****  
  
It was sometime later as they lay resting when the Doctor asked the daily question.

"So, is today a lie in bed day or a lie on the beach day?"

Rose tapped her chin with her finger as she considered.

"I think it's a lie in bed day," she decided.

"I like those."

The Doctor propped himself up on his elbow, smiling softly down at Rose. He pushed her hair back behind her ears and moved his fingers to trace her jaw, then continued down to her chest, watching the progress of his fingers as they trailed along her collar bone and down over her breasts.

Rose glanced down and smiled softly at him.

"Are you having one of your human moments?" she asked, her breath hitching as he lightly tickled her ribs.

"I just love skin. It never fails to amaze me." He moved down to her stomach. "It's so thin and yet it protects so much."

His fingers slipped under the covers and he smiled as Rose gasped.

"Plus it has so many sensory neurons. So many places to touch to elicit certain responses."

The Doctor's fingers slipped inside of her, and he pressed his lips to Rose's neck as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes. She gripped his shoulder as his hand worked, and then swore as he pulled his fingers out right before she climaxed.

The Doctor grinned at her and positioned himself over her, kissing her as he slid inside of her. She came almost immediately, clutching his sides tightly, and he moved through her orgasm, knowing it wouldn't take long for him to come; seeing her pleasure was always a major turn on for him. She came again when he did, holding him tightly once more as he slumped over her, and he smiled after a moment, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her gently.

He moved to lay beside her and they dozed off, wrapped in each other.

*****  
  
They awoke a couple of hours later and Rose stretched, looking over at the Doctor.

"Time for food."

"I agree."

They headed into the kitchen and gathered together a random assortment of fruit, cheese, and bread.

The Doctor poured them each a glass of wine as Rose assembled their lunch on the counter.

"There's something so liberating about being able to do everything naked," the Doctor mused as he sipped his wine.

Rose laughed. "Makes everything sexier," she said, posing seductively as she took a sip of her wine.

The Doctor grinned and pulled Rose to him, giving her a kiss.

They busied themselves for a few minutes eating lunch, feeding each other the different kinds of cheese and laughing as they dripped juice on their chins from the fruit.

"So," Rose said as she chewed on a piece of pineapple, "what's your favorite part of being completely human?"

"This," the Doctor answered without hesitation.

Rose grinned. "What, standing naked in a kitchen eating lunch?"

The Doctor laughed. "Well, yes. I just mean... lying in bed all day with you, making love, talking, just... being together. Being with you." The Doctor smiled and leaned forward to kiss Rose.

"You taste sweet," he murmured.

"So do you." Rose grinned and picked up a strawberry, biting it in half and using the other half to make a trail along the Doctor's torso. She popped the other half of the berry into her mouth and moved forward to begin licking the juice from his skin. She continued slowly down until she was on her knees before him, and grinned slyly up at him before taking him into her mouth.

*****  
  
They ended the day on the beach, lying on a blanket, holding hands as they watched the sunset.

"So many perfect days," Rose murmured. "I almost don't want to go back home."

"We can make perfect days back home," the Doctor said. "There's nothing stopping us."

Rose smiled and the Doctor looked over at her, drinking in the way she glowed in the rays of the setting sun. A contrast to that morning, and just as beautiful.

"I love you, Rose Tyler."

"I love you too, John Smith."

The Doctor laughed and pulled Rose to him, holding her tight as he kissed her.  



End file.
